Pretty Boy meets Gothic Boy
by Lil Dobe
Summary: Feelings unravel and potential heartache happens. Oh, whom are we kidding? This is the real summary! Feelings unravel, feelings are shared, feelings just pop out. SasuNaru, eventually SasuGaa M/M, Rim, Oral sex, Anus sex, yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

"Pretty boy meets Gothic boy"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns them of course. He owns the TV Show and he also owns the Manga. So yeah. Copyright Naruto.

Summary: Pretty boy meets Gothic boy. Feelings unravel and potential heartache happens. Oh, whom are we kidding? This is the real summary! Pretty boy meets Gothic boy, feelings unravel, feelings are shared, feelings just pop out.

A/N: However, since I know I haven't updated said "stories", they eventually will. Be patient with me. Don't worry _The Uchihas_ will be updated today no doubt about it! I already began typing half of Chapter 3 up. _The Sexual Tension_ aah! Man am having so much fun doing that one! Cannot wait to post it up! Yay! Giggles Enjoy this brand new story called **Pretty Boy meets Gothic Boy.**

With love,

Lil Dobe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is an almost new year and is almost time to go back to school. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't really care for parties. Doesn't really care if he has to go to school, and he doesn't really care if anybody else cares for the matter either. All he cares about is his hair and complection. Yes, you read right. He is a pretty boy and lives to be a pretty boy. He kill himself if he had to be a nappy boy. He shudders at the thought of even being close to one.

Now Sasuke is not ordinary but he sometimes thinks he is. He spends a lot of time looking at himself at the mirror. He checks if his clothes fit right. If they match on what color shoes he decides to wear that day. He fixes his hair like four five times a day. Even if he is in the car with his aniki. Like he is now.

"Sasuke, can you quit looking at yourself in the mirror? You hair is fine...I swear you are worse than a girl and you even look like one too!" Itachi looks at him with a disapproval look and shakes his head.

"Yeah well...beauty kills aniki! Am loved for my looks and sides' I am not like you anyways. I actually like perfecting myself."

"Well one of these days Sasuke you are going to wake up with this...fuck! I just passed the grocery store idiot! Thanks to you." Sasuke smirks, hn's and looks away and still speaks with him.

"Well I wasn't the one rambling you know! Therefore, you are an idiot. I swear aniki for a seventeen year old you sure act childish."

"And for a fourteen year old you sure act like a fucking girl!..." Sasuke crosses his arms and pouts. "And a pouty one too."

"Just make a "U" turn you fucking fuckhead." Itachi laughs at that and cannot help but ruffle the black/blue hair. Sasuke frowns, but for right now he does not care. He really does not care. He looks out the window and watches the people pass by. He glares a woman who sends a kiss to him. Flicks off a man for almost showing him his penis when they stopped at a red light. Moreover, he almost jumped out the window when somebody was to close for his being.

Itachi finally stops the car and gets out, soon fallowed by Sasuke. Today since it was not "let's-impress-people-and-get-them-to-confess-their-undying-love-to-me-day" decided to wear something totally out of his league. Baggy pants, a black muscle-shirt, he decided to wear his tongue-ring and his cheap shoes. Jordan's shoes to be exact. Itachi does him a do-over and shakes his head as he grabs a cart.

"I swear Sasuke, for being a pretty boy you sure do know how to dress on opposite days." Sasuke looks at his brother from head to toe and sighs. Why he sighed you asked? Let us look or in this case read the description of his aniki.

Unlike Sasuke, Itachi is 5'8 and his hair is not short. His long hair, which is put in a low ponytail and his short bangs that blow in the wind magnific his looks perfectly. He does not care what he wears, he does not care what he looks like and he does not spend a lot of time in the bathroom beautifying himself. What he wears to go out with friend or to just go to the store is simple attire. You can probably know how he wears, just because he was born an Uchiha, which does not mean he has to dress like an Uchiha anyway. Itachi likes being himself and not somebody he is not. He is not afraid of what people say or do to him. To him, they are just jealous because of what he does and how he does. Obviously, jealousy is an ugly word and he does not seem to care.

"Earth to Sasuke!" Sasuke was startled and looked at Itachi.

"What?" He looks around and sees that the cart is already filled with food, bread, milk, veggies, meat, and tortillas, and wonders how the fuck did he manage to get that shit in the cart so fast!

"I said do you want lunchables or not?" Sasuke blushes lightly and looks away.

"Quit treating me like a child aniki. I don't lunchables anymore." He pouts and looks away.

"Oh right...right am sorry Sasuke. Since you won't get one, I will." Itachi grabs the chicken nuggets, hamburger and the regular cheese, turkey and crackers lunchables. Sasuke looks at the items he placed in the cart and walks over to the little stand. He grabs only two of the lunchables and sees two girls giggle at him and his brother.

He glares at his aniki and looks away quickly as he places the two items in the cart. Itachi chuckles lightly and ruffles his hair once more. They walk to the ice-cream isle and Sasuke rapidly goes to one, opens the little door and grabs his all time favorite ice cream. Chocolate-mint. Itachi glares at him and grabs his own carton of ice cream. Rocky-road. They glare and they both place the items in the cart, after three seconds they laugh and Itachi half-heartedly hugs him.

"You may be a pretty boy Sasuke but I like it when you act yourself when you are around me." He whispers to him. Sasuke punches him lightly on the arm and walks off to go get more junk food. After all, he lives with his brother anyways. Itachi snaps his fingers and goes towards another isle.

"Fuck I forgot onions and tomatoes. God knows Sasuke will have a bitch fit if there is no tomato he can't eat." He sighs and grabs the items he has to have inside of his refrigerator. He goes to the self-check out line and waits for Sasuke. He shrugs and starts to pass each item by the scanner.

Sasuke is still looking around the isle looking for chip-ahoy cookies and a packet of Oreos. He finally after five minutes of walking around shamelessly isle after isle finds the right isle. He sees this boy. With thick eyeliner, that makes his aqua eyes pop out. He is wearing a fishnet shirt that hooks from his thumb and pinky only. Wears these pyramids bracelets and this chocker. Black nail polish adorns his nails. Snakebites adorn his lips. His septum is pierced. Both eyebrows pierced and wait what? His tongue and nipples are pierced too! His pants are bondage pants. Wearing these gothic boots and his hair is bright brown/red. Spiked up and is listening to this heavy metal rock music. His messenger bag slung across his shoulder and his chest.

Now back to the question in hand...how old is this kid? I never had seen him. He looks my way and scowls at me. He glares and stalks off. The chains rattle as he walks and I just see him walk away. Damn! What a freak! I grab my accessories and walk off to find my aniki. He finds him and he quickly scans the items and places them in a bag and inside the car. Itachi just makes him push the cart as he pays and gets his change.

"Aniki?"

"Yeah...what is it?"

"Why do some people wear black clothes and all that dark stuff?" Itachi ponders the question for a bit as he quirks an eyebrow.

"I thought you knew?" Sasuke nods his head. "I do...but I mean really why do they?"

"I don't know. I really do not know. I guess they are just trying to hide their feelings through darkness and loneliness'. That's them, but why the sudden question?"

Sasuke shrugs and continues to push the cart. "I saw this boy at the cookie isle and he was this gothic boy. He looked at me, scowled and stalked off. He looked like a freak to me."

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Now come on help me put the stuff in the trunk." Sasuke sighs and helps him anyways. As they are packing Sasuke sees the same boy walking behind to people with his head low.

"Aniki that's him." He whispers. Itachi turns and sees the kid Sasuke was talking about. Itachi's eyes showed concern and resentment for the boy. He was guessing that the two people in front of him were his parents.

"Okay Sasuke...okay. Let him be." Sasuke looks at his brother questiongly, but being a pretty boy he really does not care. They just continue to place the items in the car.

----------------------------------------------------------

The ride back to the apartment they shared was very quiet an awkward. Itachi's expressions kept changing. He knew that boy from somewhere. He recognizes the hair and pale complection. He just cannot seem to lay a finger on whom that kid is. The parent's seem familiar. He sighed and looked at his outoto. He seemed deep in thought and he did not like it one bit.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing why?" Sasuke turned too look at him.

"Just asking." Sasuke shrugged and went back at looking at the streets and the houses they passed by.

After twenty minutes of driving from the store to their apartment complex, they finally got there and they grabbed the stuff. They went inside and placed the items on top of the counter. They were quiet as they put the stuff up.

"Really Sasuke…What the fuck is troubling you?"

"Nothing! Gosh, quit fucking asking...nothing is wrong, and nothing will ever be wrong. Just leave me alone aniki...leave me the fuck alone!" Sasuke snapped and Itachi looked taken back for a bit, until he glared so badly at Sasuke, he had to look away.

"Fuck if I care...am just trying to be a good brother, but no! Princess ice-dick has to be a pain in the ass. I sometimes wonder why the fuck I put up with you! I should have left you at a fucking foster care after our parents died you fucking little shit head. Just get the fuck away from and get the fuck out of my face!" Itachi nostrils flared as his chest rose up and down. Sasuke's eye started to water and he rapidly left upstairs to his room. He slammed the door so harshly Itachi even flinched.

Yeah being a pretty boy definitely did not have its advantages.

-------------------------------------------------

How ya liked this chapter? I know I have stories to update but hey! What can I say? I love making up new stories every once in a while. I was hoping I would go for this story up to chapter three until valetnines day. However, the story will have more chapters don't you worry about that! It will. Anyways, hopefully ya enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing and pasting it on here. Rate and review because they make me oh so happy! Thank you for reading.

With love,

Lil Dobe.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay am back with chapter two! Wow! I am so pleased with myself because this story is actually making me happy. Is like I am taking my frustrations out on the story and making the characters act the way I am acting. Amazing! Just kidding. Lol. I am only kidding with ya. I feel refresh and happy. Awe! How was everybody's day on this valentines day? Personally, I don't believe in that day, I think is stupid. Ya can't buy love, it comes from within. I like this boy and I am guessing this boy likes me or something, but anyways, awe! At least I got five kisses on the cheek because of the gifts I gave my homeboys! I love them. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

With love,

Lil Dobe.

_thoughts_

* * *

**Sasuke's P.o.V**

Sasuke laid on his bed facing the wall, his face dried where his tear had flowed. He was still sniffling but he didn't move. It's been over an hour since the fuse with Itachi. He didn't mean to take it out on him, but that kid was troubling him badly and he didn't want to bring it up. He had a feeling Itachi already knew and wanted to get to the bottom of it, but he couldn't help but lie and say it was nothing.

_'Stupid Itachi thinking he can help with anything. What the fuck was his problem? He should know better than to bring up our families death into a stupid conversation, okay fuse. It isn't fair. Being a pretty boy isn't fucking fair at all.'_

He pouted as he sat up and pulled his knees up to his chin. He sat there thinking on whether he should go down and talk with his aniki or just go down and pretend like nothing happen. His stomache growled and decided to go downstair and search for something to eat. As he made his way down the steps he heard Itachi talking to somebody.

"No..I don't know...I think so...yeah but...what?!...are you fucking kidding me? Hell no I am not doing that. Yeah...well you know what? fuck you!" And he flinched when he heard the phone slam so hard on the counter and loud as curse. He walked back up to his room and sat there on the floor bored. Yeah for being a pretty boy he didn't have much friends, the only friend he has are. This blonde kid named Naruto, a very loud mouth but wealthy as well and Neji another wealthy kid who is quiet but persistent when it comes to the things he wants always rambling about fate this and fate that. Tsk, it gets tiring.

He didn't know how long he has been boring around in his room until he looked at his clock on top of drawer. **10:13 PM**. His eyes widend slightly but then return normal, he stands up and stretches his joints popping and him sighing and letting out this huge breath didn't know he was holding in. He plays with his tongue ring for a bit and opens his door. The hallway is dark and the only lighting in their was the moon shining. He smiled lightly at it, he really did love the moon, made him feel happy. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he hears a crash and he jumps. He may be fourteen and a pretty boy but not alot of people know that when he is alone and hears stuff his hearts beats fast and he goes paler than usual.

He ignores it for now and walks towards the fridge. He opens it and rates it, he grabs one of his lunchables and takes it out of the box. He places the juice inside the fridge and grabs a soda and walks back upstairs. He goes inside the room and places the items on top of his bed and walks out once more. He makes his way towards Itachi's room and opens it slightly, pops his head in and glances to see if his brother is indeed sleeping or not. He smiles and walks inside. He sits next to him and Itachi doesn't even turn to him, Sasuke pouts, hugs him and whispers an "am sorry." Itachi doesn't reply anything back as he stands up and walks out the room and back to his.

Sasuke sits on his bed as he eats his too-late-dinner. He finished eating and drinking his drink and went to take a shower and brushes his teeth, he comes out refreshed and lays under the covers, playing with his thumbs as he looks at the ceiling. He looks at the clock once again **11:00 PM**. His glances around the room and can't sleep the instants replays go through his mind again and again and is driing him insane.

He gets out of the bed and grabs some pj bottoms. Yeah the pretty boy slept nude. He grabbed a blanket, made his way downstairs until he made it to the basement. It got pretty cold in there but the sofas are pretty nice. Leather, silk, moca-chocolate sofas with a (A/N: I forgot what it was called it looks like a miniature bed but is really a center thing it has the same color and is the same leather silk..it starts with an "A" but oh well.) mini looking bed in the middle of them. The walls were covered of the places they've been. Alaska, Hawaii and palms pictures covered most of them. They had this widescreen plasma television and multipleDVDs cover the upper boards. He lays on top of one sofas and covers himself and turns the TV on.

He spend most of the night watching TV when once again he heard noises. Being in the basement pitch dark with no lighting, but if you walk towards the steps and turned them it won't be dark, but pretty boy being a pretty boy decided to leave the lights off. He looked around the basement and looked up when the fan wobbled a bit. He wanted to shriek so badly but he had to be a man and face the wrath of the noise. He sat and brought the covers up with him, stood up and walked up the steps leaving the television on.

He looked around and didn't see anything only something moving and walks towards it. Then everything stays quiet. No noise coming from the basement, nothing complete silence. He jumps and screams when he feels arms wrap around his waist. And hears a chuckle.

"Geez little brother you sure do get scared for being a pretty boy."

Sasuke pushes him away, punches him and pouts. "You fucking jerk! I hate you! Why you scared me for?!"

"It was pay back for what you did earlier. I was ony the phone earlier with Kisame and asked him what a good prank was, he said he didn't and gave him his friends number. Kyubbi and he said he didn't know either so he put his little brother on the phone and he is your friend and told me what to do...it was hilarious!"

Sasuke eyes widened and muttered. "Stupid fucking Naruto."

Itachi started to laugh and laugh and laughed, he fell to the floor and continued to laugh until Sasuke pounced on him and started to get punched, smacked and thumped on the head a bunch of times. They kept play fighting until they both got tired and Itachi had to pick up Sauske piggy-back style. He made his way down to the basement and layed Sasuke on the sofa.

"Be right back, don't get scared am just going to grab a blanket and pillow for myself. Want a pillow?" Sasuke nodded and Itachi made his way over to the guest room and grabbed the needed items. In record time he went back to the basement and threw the pillow at him. Sasuke grabbed it swiftly and Itachi placed the stuff on the other sofa and went towards Sasuke to hug him.

"Sorry for saying that shit to ya, you just upsetted me that's all don't take it seriously and I didn't mean to make you cry. Am so fucking sorry." Sauske hugged back and didn't want to let go. He missed his parents badly as he began to sob.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Gaara's P.o.V**

Gaara wakes up and rubs his eyes, but flinches when he rubs so hard on a sore spot. He stands up and stretches but his face contorts into pain. He walks towards the slightly broken mirror and see's the bruses his father decided to leave. A big, dark green/blue bruse on his stomache, three medium size ones decided to adorn his left torso. A bruse adorn his right cheek and a slight scratch ontop of his eye. He sighs and makes his way towards the bathroon conected to his room. He does his bussiness and comes out not refreshed, but a tad bit better.

He changes into something he always wears. Some bondage shorts, a fishnet shirt with a muscle shirt on top of it. He doesn't cover up the bruse, he wears the usual dark rimmed eye-liner, his worn out vans. Grabs his skate-board, a hoodie, he places a beanie ontop of his hair, letting some of his hair fall in front of his face, he brabbed his wallet and connected the chain to his studded belt. He grabbed his minute-less cellphone and took off.

The time he took off was at **4:39 AM**. Before his father and mother woke up. He didn't feel like dealing with his father too early in the morning. As he walked down the steps of his house, he remember he forgot his MP3 player.He quietly opened the door and made his way up to his room, he grabbed his MP3 player and walked down the steps as he almost stepped foot outside an arm grabbed him and pulled him inside harshly that he literally threw the poor boy agains't the wall, hitting his head in the process.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going boy?" His father snarled at him. Gaara looked anywhere but him and bit his lip. He didn't answer him, which got his father even more enraged. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Answer me when I ask you a fucking question you worthless shit!" He smacked him across the face and Gaara still kept looking at the ground. In a quiet, frightened voice he responded.

"I was going out for a while. I was going to come back before seven."

"Where the fuck do you plan on going at this time? Nobody fucking wants to be near a pathetic boy who is worthless." With that said, he punched him and threw him on the floor, kicking him and Gaara taking every hit. After ten minutes of brutalizing his son, he finally stopped and gave him one last kick and told him to leave the fucking house.

Gaara shakily stood up, grabbed his board and left. He walked the sidewalk and was glad the sun hasn't come up yet. At times it got worse than this, he wished he was able to go with his siblings, but his grandparents didn't want him at all. Nobody did. He looked at the still nighty sky and smiled lightly. He sometimes wished he was one of the stars, not caring about nothing, but the universe.

He continued to walk, but kept wincing. He stopped by some bushes and coughed up some blood and letting it out. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and skated off on his skateboard. He went to a park and skated there until the sun rised. He sat down on one of the benches and saw this guy with the smaller guy jogging. The kid looked familiar, but his vision blurred a bit, he started to feel light headed and he kept coughing up blood. He saw the two brothers jog right by him, but didn't see the two figures stop and ask if he was alright. He didn't see the concern on the look of the older teen. He didn't see anything as he fainted and saw nothing but black.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara woke up in this very light lighted room and looked around. He saw his board up agaisn't the wallk along with his shoes and hoodie hanged up by the door. He looked at the clock. **6:03 AM**. He sighed, tried to sit up but couldn't so he laid there. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know if got kidnapped, but yet who would want to?

He started to grow bored and tried to sit up again. He winced but succeded, and had his bare back agaisn't the headboard. He looked at his bandage body and silently thanked somebody, that not everybody in this world hated him. He looked at the door as it started to open. He scowled when he saw the boy come in.

The gothic boy meets the pretty boy once again. Sasuke looks at him and gives him the glass of water with two advil pills.

"The pills will help you with the pain, drink it with the water." Gaara looked at him suspiciously but grabbed the water and pills anyways. He popped them and dranked them down. He gave the glass back to the boy.

"You should lay down for a bit, your wounds will re-open if you stay seated like that." Gaara glared at him, but did what he was told. Sasuke sat on the bed and looked at the beat up gothic boy laying there glaring at him.

"What's your..." But he was cut off rudely by Gaara.

"Gaara and yours?"

"Sasuke." Gaara scoffed and looked away. Sasuke stared at him with miled curiousity and smirked a bit.

"How old are you?" Gaara licked his lips and felt that his piercings weren't there anymore. He felt his nose, the septum was gone too, even his eye-brow too.

"What the fuck happen with my piercings?" Sasuke pointed to the side of him. Gaara sighed in relief and mutter a 'thanks.'

"Am thirteen but will be fourteen in January 19. You?"

"Am fourteen." They stayed quiet and Gaara closed his eyes. Sasuke took it as a sign to leave the room and let the boy rest. He stood up and walked out the room, leaving Gaara to his thoughts and a single tear slid down his cheek.

**TBC**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! The second chappy! Oh my...I am so happy how this story is going. I knwo I haven't recieved alot of reviews, but anyways, thanks for the reviews. Yay! They made me happy. Lol. Once i get enough for me to response to them I'll post them up on the next chapters to come. Anyways, hopefully ya enjoyed this chapter. I know abuse, and all that I didn't put as warnings but I didn't know it was going to come out that way, so I'll be changing that. Believe it! Therefore, rate and review because they make me happy.

With love,

Lil Dobe


End file.
